


Zombie Days

by ihaveacleverfandomurl



Series: Tumblr Oneshot Prompts [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveacleverfandomurl/pseuds/ihaveacleverfandomurl
Summary: Neil gets shot in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, and Andrew has to keep him quiet.





	Zombie Days

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts being sent can be found [from some of these prompt lists](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)! Feel free to send me more aftg prompts or any requests [on tumblr](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/)!  


Andrew must have been shot.

His chest felt punched in, collapsed, the gunshot had been loud and ringing and replaced all other noise. His answering shot - directly to the head of the terrified, pale, lone survivor of the grocery store they’d broken into - was muffled, and Andrew barely noticed the figure fall.

Andrew had not been shot.

Neil had stumbled backward at the impact of the first _bang_, crashing into almost empty shelves, had dropped like he was - like he was -

Andrew’s legs were moving before he knew what he was doing as his gun fell from limp fingers to skid across the floor, as his hands were going to reach for _redredred_ blooming dark across Neil’s hoodie front, but he had to skip over that, feel for - god, was he - was Neil…

Andrew pressed two fingers deep into the dip of skin and bone at Neil’s neck - he was shaking, he could not still his hands, could not _feel_ his hands - was it there? A little frantic flutter, still?

Neil gasped a half-voiced cry, mostly air crushed from his lungs, and Andrew cursed as he pulled Neil’s upper body into his lap, unzipping the sweatshirt, tearing at the shirt underneath. The bullet wound low on Neil’s shoulder brought the world back into sharp focus.

The moan of the dead gathering was loud outside - Andrew and Neil had ripped boards off the window and shattered their way into the building, hoping for supplies, but it had left enough of an opening for those two gunshots to attract attention, maybe enough to entice a resourceful corpse into tumbling their way through the window, too.

Neil’s eyelids fluttered and he whimpered, a guttural, terrible thing that had more panic lancing through Andrew. He pressed a hand to Neil’s face, to try and draw his attention away. They must not make more noise.

“A-Andrew,” Neil panted, but his blue eyes seemed hazy, unable to focus. “Help. Fuck. _Fuck_.”

“I know,” Andrew said, and clenched his teeth as his eyes fell again on the wound. The bullet hadn’t gone clean through. He’d have to take it out.

It took a lot to leave Neil, but the pharmacy section was worth it, even as picked over as it was. He found a water bottle, soap, antibiotic ointment, and bandages scattered across the floor, tumbled between, behind shelves. Painkillers were noticeably absent from the selection.

Neil was shuddering when Andrew made it back to him, was reaching to clutch at Andrew’s shirt front and crying in short, sharp bursts as Andrew flushed the wound, set his jaw, and began digging out bits of bullet.

Andrew’s _hush_es became one long, continuous “shh” that he hissed against Neil’s temple, lips brushing Neil’s skin as he felt for the fragments, blood oozing thick and slippery around his fingers. Flushed the area again, and again, ointment, bandages, and…_breathe_. The zombies outside were loud but no longer close. Neil was shaking but quiet. Andrew could breathe now.

“Thank you,” Neil finally whispered in a wrecked voice as Andrew ran his slightly cleaner hand over his face. Then, after a minute: “I’m cold, and I - will you - can we -”

Andrew huffed and slowly, gently, pulled Neil the rest of the way in. Neil curled against him, trembling, and Andrew wrapped arms still stained with Neil’s blood around him. They were together, they were able to take care of each other.

No, they would not die today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the post [here](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/post/188691435348/if-you-think-either-sounds-fun-to-write-maybe-diy)!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to chat to me about aftg on tumblr @ [foxy-exy](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/)!  
And here's [& my cosplay instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kayizcray/) with some aftg cosplay on it!  
-  
comments keep me goin, please please do leave em ;_;  



End file.
